bighero6fandomcom-20200222-history
Megabot
Megabot is a small robot created by Hiro Hamada to take part in underground Bot Fighting in San Fransokyo. Background The bot was made by Hiro, who used it against Mr. Yama and won, intending to continue using it in more bot fights until he decided to leave this career behind. Appearance Though it appears to be a relatively simple model, Megabot's appearance is meant to be deceptive - its body is comprised of magnetic joints, which allows it to split into smaller parts of itself and attach to opponents, taking them apart and utterly defeating them with their own weapons. When switching between normal mode and battle mode, the robot's face switches from a yellow smiling face to a red, fierce-looking face. Powers and Abilities *'Reconstruction:' Megabot's main ability is to detach its "body" parts and be able to disassemble other bots, as well as spreading around and attacking from different sides. This also makes it difficult to destroy. *'Laser eyes:' Hiro later gave it laser eyes that disable the opponent bots. It appears to only work with its "battle face". History Hiro watched Yama fight another bot fighter using his Little Yama bot. After Yama destroyed the fighter's bot, Hiro stepped in with a scared look, challenging Yama with Megabot. Everyone in the place laughed at its design and Yama accepted, believing it to be easy money. Megabot then was "destroyed" by Little Yama. Hiro asked for a rematch, but Yama told him to accept defeat. Hiro then offered more money and Yama agreed once more. This time, Megabot switched to his "battle face" and Hiro, who was just pretending to be inexperienced, quickly destroyed Little Yama. After winning, everyone was shocked and Hiro took the money. Yama realized he was tricked and tried to attack Hiro, who was saved by his brother Tadashi riding his scooter. The brothers escaped and Megabot stayed behind with Yama, but started attacking him and caught up with Hiro and Tadashi while they were followed by Yama's Thugs. The police also arrived, followed the bot fighters and apprehended them. Tadashi was incarcerated with them for a short time until Aunt Cass arrived and took both of her nephews back to Lucky Cat Café. Despite what had just happened, Hiro already planned to attend another fight with Megabot that same night. Tadashi then took his brother to the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology trying to change his mind about his future. There, both met Robert Callaghan. Callaghan looked at Megabot and said that his own daughter also used to be into bot fighting when she was younger. Hiro left with a great impression about the SFIT and decided to leave bot-fighting in favor of joining the school. He tried to think of an outstanding invention to showcase at the SFIT and be accepted, but had no ideas at all. Tadashi then told him to look for another angle, and so Hiro stared at his Megabot's design, which inspired him to build a new invention: Microbots. Later, after Tadashi's unfortunate death, Megabot inadvertently helped to activate Baymax when one of its legs fell onto Hiro's foot and he reacted from the pain. Megabot then simply remained inside Hiro's room with no plans of being used by him anymore as he was no longer interested in bot fights. In the series' episode "Food Fight", Megabot was spotted by Cass in Hiro's room. Since Hiro was now part of a superhero team, he had to go out a lot to help people but never told his aunt, as he didn't want to worry her. Cass went to his room and Hiro was absent (the team was helping Alistair Krei at that moment). She called Hiro, who lied saying he was studying, then Cass saw Megabot and believed Hiro had gone back into bot fighting, and so she went out at night to find him. Megabot was also seen inside Hiro's SFIT locker in "Fan Friction". After many events transpired, Hiro got back into bot fights with an intention of discovering a thief who used battle bots for heists and framed other innocent bot-fighters. Though at first he only joined as a spy, Hiro eventually decided to reenter bot-fights again after Trina influenced him to be a bot-fighter once more. Hiro then took Megabot from his room but lied to his friends about it by telling them it was part of the job. His first match also happened to be against Trina, but before Megabot and Worm Bot could engage in battle, the police stormed into the place and arrested Hiro since everyone else was quick to leave. After picking up Hiro, Cass, upset at Hiro for going back to bot fights after Tadashi's death, confiscated Megabot and grounded Hiro, telling him that he needed some time alone to remember what was important before storming into the café. Hiro's friends were also upset, but he still told them that he only needed one more night to bust the thief (whom he believed was Yama), then he would be out of bot-fighting for good, to which they agreed on. That night, Hiro took Megabot from under Mochi's paws by putting the remote control under his paws after Cass fell asleep. He also placed a blanket on her body before he left to go back to his competition. Hiro finally fought Trina and defeated her bot by using laser eye upgrades he gave to Megabot, so Trina became impressed and kissed him. Hiro then defeated the following adversaries until he got to fight Yama and the now-repaired Little Yama. Regardless, Hiro easily defeated Yama, and then his friends called him to tell him they didn't find anything that revealed Yama was the thief. Realizing that the only other possible suspect was Trina, Hiro tried to talk her out of bot-fighting, citing that she could her life around too. Trina, however, refused and revealed she was indeed the thief, then activated the bots she had hacked to fuse into a large bot to attack Hiro and his friends. Unknowingly, she had also hacked Megabot, so it joined the other bots to form the robot while Trina escaped. Hiro soon managed to regain control of Megabot by rewriting Trina's code. He commanded Megabot to disassemble the robot both from outside and inside, thereby defeating it. Following those events, Megabot became inactive as Hiro left bot-fights for good. Megabot remained unused until Trina unleashed her plan to avenge Obake, which involved overriding the programming of Buddy Guardians to serve her by the use of Obake chips inserted into the robots. Hiro mass-duplicated Megabot and Tadashi's healthcare chip as well as incorporating his neurotransmitter into his helmet. During the climax of the battle, Hiro activated the neurotransmitter on his helmet, and thousands of Megabots carrying the healthcare chips emerged out of Mega-Max. The Megabots, controlled by Hiro's neurotransmitter, clung onto the Buddy Guardians and replaced the Obake chips with the healthcare chips, making the robots stop fighting and tend to the civilians. Trivia *Megabot's name is a pun on the word "mega", which means huge, in contrast to Megabot's small figure. *Multiple Megabots appeared in the now-defunct game Big Hero 6: Bot Fight with three additional faces: silly (blue), laughing (green), and angry (purple). Each one (including the happy and battle faces) matched the five elements. Microbots also appeared in the game with the same five faces and could evolve into Megabots which, in turn, could also evolve into Macrobots, a kind of bot exclusive to the game. *Megabot appears as a playable character in Disney Crossy Road, where it is unlockable through the Big Hero 6 weekend challenges. *Megabot and its happy yellow face are part of the Nano Gear Keyblade's design in Kingdom Hearts III. Appearances Gallery Category:Items Category:Robots Category:Weapons